Recently, due to the exhaustion of fossil energy and environmental pollution, the interest in electric products, which may operate with electric energy instead of fossil energy, is growing more and more.
Accordingly, with the increasing development and consumption of mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, power storage devices, uninterrupted power supplies, or the like, the consumption of secondary batteries as energy sources are rapidly increasing as well as its various forms thereof. Therefore, secondary batteries are being studied very actively to cope with such diverse demands.
Meanwhile, a device using a high-output high-capacity battery such as, an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle needs to maintain good insulation condition between the battery and the device. If not, a leakage current occurs, causing various problems. For reference, a leakage current causes an unexpected discharge of the battery or malfunction of electronic elements equipped in the device. Also, a device using a high voltage battery such as, an electric vehicle may give a fatal electric shock to a person. Accordingly, there is an urgent demand for a solution for accurately measuring an insulation resistance of a battery in the technical field pertaining to the present disclosure.